


1! 2! 3! 4! Yoroshiku!

by Ambenya



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambenya/pseuds/Ambenya
Summary: Jurina had never been in love before she met Rena. After they meet Jurina falls for Rena and tries to figure out how to confess to her.  A songfic based on the song 1! 2! 3! 4! Yoroshiku! by SKE48.





	1! 2! 3! 4! Yoroshiku!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2014. The translation for the song is thanks to the lovely people on studio48.net.
> 
> Link to the song translation: http://stage48.net/studio48/1234yoroshiku.html

“Hey, Jurina! I heard you were asked out by another girl yesterday.” A girl with a wonky eye and cute smile asked a boyish and cool looking girl.  
  
“Yeah, I was asked out again Kuumin. This time it was by that Abiru Riho girl.” Jurina responded with a grin on her face.  
  
“What did you say to her?” A cute girl with dimples and long hair asked as she leaned into Kuumin’s arms.  
  
“I told her I couldn’t accept her confession because I didn’t have feelings for her. To say the least, she was upset and didn’t take it too well.” Jurina responded with a frustrated sigh.  
  
“Hey, it’s not our fault that you are so popular.” A girl with a small face said with a shrug looking at Jurina smugly.  
  
“Yeah, we’re just your friends. I’m surprised that you haven’t accepted anyone’s confessions.” This time a girl with long hair and shining smile said.  
  
“I’m just not looking to fall in love or date anyone right now… You two know how I feel right Yuria and Anna?” Jurina asked the two girls who were talking before her.  
  
“Yeah but still… You never know how things are going to work out right Kanakana?” Yuria asked a cute girl who seemed to have zoned out while leaning on her.  
  
“Hm? Oh! Yeah Jurina, Yuria is right!” The girl Yuria called Kanakana responded with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, sure whatever you say…” Jurina said before walking away from the girls as they talked amongst themselves.  
  
Currently, these five girls were walking toward school together. They were all fairly popular and got a lot of attention when they arrived. The girls are best of friends and were almost always together. There was the cute loli Kimoto Kanon, the two idiots Kizaki Yuria and Yagami Kumi, the prankster Ishida Anna, the girly Hiramatsu Kanako, and the school’s most popular student Matsui Jurina.  
  
“Jurina-chan!” A small girl with long hair came running up to Jurina before giving the cool girl and hug.  
  
“What is it Churi?” Jurina asked as she got out of the girl’s embrace.  
  
“I confessed to Airin and guess what! She said yes! Can you believe it?” The smaller girl said jumping up and down like crazy. The girl was the final person apart of Jurina’s group of friends but she only hung out with them sometimes since she had another group she spent time with. Her name is Takayanagi Akane and had been friends with Jurina since childhood as they were neighbors.  
  
“Really? I’m so happy for you Churi!” Jurina said grabbing her friend’s hand and began jumping with her.  
  
“Thanks, I want to introduce you all to my other group of friends today during lunch. Is that okay with you?” Akane asked with a smile on her face.  
  
“Yeah, that’s fine by me,” Jurina responded with a dazzling smile.  
  
“Okay then. Well, I’ll talk to you later, Jurina.” Churi said before running off. Jurina figured it was to find her girlfriend.  
  
Jurina began heading to class greeting people as she walked by them. Jurina felt happy for her friends as most of them had someone to love while she just sat on the sidelines. She had been confessed to many times in her life since she was popular but in reality, she has never dated anyone or fell in love.  
  
‘I don’t care for love or anything like that but I’m happy that Churi has found someone and that Kuumin and Non are still going strong even if Kuumin is a total perv. I wonder if I will ever fall in love… Oh well, whatever happens, happens.’ Jurina’s train of thought stopped as she crashed into someone and fell to the floor.  
  
‘Ouch, that hurt…’ Jurina thought, rubbing her head as she opened her eyes.  
  
When she saw who she bumped into her heart stopped and she couldn’t help but think of how pretty this girl was.  
  
The girl had beautiful brown eyes and dark hair. Her skin was a pale white and she looked skinny but seemed to have curves as well.  
  
“I’m sorry for bumping into you… I was just so deep in thought…” The girl said shyly to Jurina who couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for bumping into this girl.  
  
“It's fine I was pretty deep in thought too… I’m Matsui Jurina what’s your name?” Jurina said grinning her cat-like grin to the girl who caught her attention.  
  
“Yoroshiku, my name is Matsui Rena. Ah sorry, I have to get going. It was nice meeting you Matsui-san.” Rena said with a bow before she began to walk away.  
  
“Oh please call me Jurina! Since we have the same last name and all.” Jurina called out to the girl who turned around to smile.  
  
“Okay bye then, Jurina-san!” Rena said before running off.  
  
_1! 2! 3! 4! I'm counting on you!  
5! 6! 7! 8! To love me!  
Knock softly  
On my heart's door...  
1! 2! 3! 4! Be kind!  
5! 6! 7! 8! To me!  
It’s the first password_  
  
‘Wow, she was really beautiful… I wonder why my heart is beating so fast…’ Jurina thought before shrugging it off and going to class.  
  
Throughout the morning Jurina’s mind kept wandering to the girl she had met earlier. Finally, it was lunch and she went with Churi to meet her friends, they were going to just eat their lunch together outside.  
  
“Here we are! Everyone these are my other friends, Manatsu, Masana, Yukiko, Mizuki, Akari, Yuka and Rena, and my girlfriend Airi!” Churi said motioning to each girl before hugging Airi.  
  
After they all introduce themselves they began to talk and Jurina began to find out more about all of them but she couldn’t help but focus on Rena. Mukaida Manatsu or just Manatsu as she preferred said she loved strawberries much to Jurina’s surprise. Oya Masana or Masanya seemed too busy trying to figure out her phone that she almost threw it up against a tree. Jurina asked Kinoshita Yukiko or Yukko if she was full Japanese only to find out she is part Spanish. Kuwabara Mizuki or Mizuki seemed to be examining each girl closely. Suda Akari or Akarin showed the girls how flexible she was leaving everyone in awe. Nakanishi Yuka or Nishishi was girly despite her appearance. Furukawa Airi or Airin was very much to Jurina’s surprise an otaku. Jurina never thought Churi would ever date an otaku.  
  
Rena seemed to be quiet most of the time just chowing down on her Melonpan talking every so often but not much.  
  
“You like Melonpan?” Jurina asked Rena surprising the girl.  
  
“Uh yeah… I love it a lot! It’s my most favorite thing in the whole world!” Rena said as her eyes shined brightly and she smiled.  
  
“I love my mom’s meat sauce spaghetti when it comes to food,” Jurina responded with a smile back to the cute girl.  
  
The two began to talk to each other and became friends fast and before they knew it lunch was over but before leaving the all exchanged emails.  
  
“I saw you talking to the school princess Matsui Rena. Does the school prince have a thing for the princess?” Kuumin in a teasing manner hugging her friend who turned red.  
  
“What makes you say that? I just met her today.” Jurina said blushing slightly but not knowing why.   
  
“Trust us we can tell Jurina!” Yuria said doing the same thing as Kuumin.  
  
“You two are idiots you know that?” Jurina said with a sigh before just ignoring her friends’ giggles.  
  
‘She is pretty and funny… She even laughed at my jokes that everyone else thinks are lame. Her smile is so bright and beautiful. But I just met her there is no way I could have feelings for her already!’ Jurina thought to herself as she turned red again.  
  
It has been months since Jurina and Rena met and they became the best of friends but Jurina now knows what she is feeling something she has never felt before until she met Rena. The feeling she feels for the other girl is love and Jurina has no idea what to do now that she is the one in love and not receiving it.  
  
“Churi you have to help me!” Jurina shouted as she laid on Akane’s bed face down.  
  
“What is up with you? Lately, you seem to be so withdrawn and lost in thought.” Akane asked worried since her friend has never behaved this way before.  
  
“Will you promise not to laugh if I tell you?” Jurina asked raising her head slightly.  
  
“I’ll try my best!” The bird-loving girl responded with a reassuring smile.  
  
“I just realized that I have feelings for Rena-chan… Now I’m clueless about what to do…” Jurina said blushing lightly.  
  
“Aww, Juri-chan is finally experiencing love! Well, what do you want to do with your feelings?” Akane asked her friend seriously.  
  
“I want to tell her about them…” Jurina said after thinking about it.  
  
“Then tell her about them,” Akane responded with a grin on her face.  
  
Jurina went home after that talking with Churi about her feelings for the shy girl. ‘How do I tell Rena-chan about how I feel? How will she react to my confession? She's popular just like me so I’m sure she has rejected people before… What do I do?’ Jurina thought as she laid in her bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
The next morning she got up early and got ready for school. The puppy-like girl was very nervous about seeing Rena that day since she wanted to confess. When she got to school she saw the quiet girl waiting for her at the school gate.   
  
Jurina wanted to confess right away but she stopped herself as soon as she looked into Rena’s eyes. “Hi, Rena-chan!” She said waving and running up to the girl she had feelings for like a puppy who is seeing their owner after a long time.  
  
_Regarding what you want ("I want that!")  
You can't just wait around (you'd make a fool of yourself)  
That’s what everyone says, but  
It’s not that easy (if our eyes meet)  
To say it out loud (I'm a girl, after all)  
I swallowed my "I LOVE YOU!"  
_  
“Rena-chan what do you think about confessing your feelings to someone?” Jurina asked suddenly keeping her calm in front of the girl she was so tempted to kiss.  
  
“E-Eh? Well, I guess it’s a matter of courage don’t you agree?” Rena said her cheeks a light pink from the question asked.  
  
Jurina smirked like a sly cat about to catch its prey despite the next words she was going to say made her nervous hoping that Rena would get the hint behind them. _“Confessing may be a matter of courage, but if you miss the right timing it's like a big jumping rope - you won't manage to get in.”_   
  
Rena blushed at the sentence that Jurina just said. “Ah you’re right Jurina, it’s just like that!” She nodded her head in agreement with the sentence.  
  
_Really? Really?  
Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!_  
  
About a week later Jurina and Rena were walking home together when Rena suddenly decided to ask, “Hey Jurina do you what are the three biggest days for romance?”  
  
“Hmm… Not sure if I do know them…” Jurina responded to the girl after some thought.  
  
_"Christmas, valentine's day, birthday, they say these three days are the biggest occasions for romance!"_ Rena said with a huge smile to the puppy-like girl.  
  
Jurina was so shocked by the statement and look on her the melonpan lover’s face that all she could think was, _‘Where are you, God? Help me!’_ As her heart began to speed up.  
  
_1! 2! 3! 4! Please!  
5! 6! 7! 8! Give me!  
The power to believe in fate  
1! 2! 3! 4! Please!  
5! 6! 7! 8! Right away...  
The power of affection_  
  
Jurina saw Rena in the library studying diligently she looked at the way she looked and sat from far away. She was just too beautiful that before she knew it Jurina had been staring at the other girl for 5 minutes straight.  
  
_Totally relaxed, (hm, hm, I see)  
Seeming natural, (just a bit awkward)  
Maybe I should try talking to him?  
It’s best that we start off (that's kind of a detour...)  
As just friends (seriously annoying...)  
Little by little "I LIKE YOU!"_  
  
One day as the group of friends was eating lunch Kuumin suddenly decided to say, _"I've heard that if you're not careful, y'know, you can fall in love with love! Like, 'I love myself when I'm in love' or something..." _Shocking everyone by the meaning behind her words.  
  
_Surely, surely  
Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!_  
  
Manatsu suddenly then decided to add in, _"Y'know, they say that when you're in love, you start waking up early!”_   
  
“Why is that?” Yuria asked curious of the reasoning.  
  
_“Why?... no idea."_ Manatsu responded shaking her head.  
  
Jurina looked at Rena-chan out of the corner of her eye admiring the pale girl’s beauty._ ‘I wonder why we met? Tell me!’_ Jurina thought to herself as she continued to look at the girl.  
  
_1! 2! 3! 4! I'm counting on you!  
5! 6! 7! 8! To love me!  
Knock softly  
On my heart's door...  
1! 2! 3! 4! Be kind!  
5! 6! 7! 8! To me!  
It’s the first password_  
  
Churi then added her input to the conversation, _"I've heard that when you want to fall in love you can't do it, but when you think 'whatever then!', it happens!"_ With that statement looked right at Jurina who blushed.  
  
As lunch was finishing up Jurina decided to suddenly kiss Rena on the cheek with a smirk on her lips.  
  
“Jurina! What was that for?” Rena asked in shock at Jurina’s action.  
  
“Because you are so cute!” Jurina said in a teasing tone causing Rena to blush more.  
  
“You’re such a flirt,” Rena said before the bell rang and they all had to go back to class.  
  
‘I’m going to confess to Rena-chan today after school!’ Jurina thought to herself as she headed to class.  
  
_1! 2! 3! 4! I'm counting on you!  
5! 6! 7! 8! To love me!  
Knock softly  
On my heart's door...  
1! 2! 3! 4! Be kind!  
5! 6! 7! 8! To me!  
It’s the first password  
  
Tell me!_  
  
Jurina called Rena over to the park after school so she could finally confess her feelings to the girl that she met by chance with pale skin.  
  
_1! 2! 3! 4! In high spirits!_  
5! 6! 7! 8! Cheerfully!  
Slowly joining in the beat  
Of my heart...  
1! 2! 3! 4! In high spirits!  
5! 6! 7! 8! To the rhythm!  
The confession's timing!  
  
“Jurina what is it that you wanted to tell me?” Rena asked with a curious look the made Jurina think she looked really cute.  
  
“I wanted to tell you that I love you, Rena-chan. Will you please be my girlfriend?” Jurina finally said the words she wanted to say for a long time and now all she needed was an answer.  
  
“Jurina… Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend! I love you too.” Rena responded with a blush and smile on her face.  
  
Jurina quickly hugged the older of the two before kissing her new girlfriend on the lips. ‘So this is what love is like, huh?’ Jurina thought before pulling away grinning widely as Rena giggle cutely at her girlfriend’s reaction who just pulled her back for another kiss.


End file.
